disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gloom
"Guys, we can’t make Riley feel anything.." - Fear. "What have we done?" - Anger. Gloom is the main antagonist from Inside Out. He is a (non - physical) mental emotion black, accidentally created by the emotions of Riley. Inside Out During the beginning of the film, Gloom had not yet been formed when Joy was in command of the mind of Riley Andersen when she and her emotions lived a long life of happiness and joy for eleven years in his hometown in Minnesota. It was not until Riley was eleven years old when she and her parents had to move farther south to San Francisco. She and her emotions tried to enjoy their first day as in the past, without success. However, from that day, everything would change. While Riley and her mother practiced all about the journey, his mother asked what was the best part they played in the trip, which, Joy selects the memory of the time that Riley and his parents visited the theme park about dinosaurs. However, from that day, everything would change. While Riley and her mother practiced all about the journey, her mother asked what was the best part they played in the trip, which, Joy selects the memory of the time that Riley and his parents visited the theme park about dinosaurs. Everything seemed fine, but the memory which Joy had chosen turned blue and sad. Emotions realize that Sadness had touched the memory, and I could not not go back as it was, because it was a memory of the past, before living in San Francisco. Disgust tells Joy that more ahead is a ladder. Joy asks Sadness not to touch another memory. Upon reaching the ladder, she activates the moment when Riley tended to slide down him. However, Riley is saddened and rejects so unknown that time by a Core Memory out of place, and that the island that fed the memory is turned off and back black. Joy blames Sadness for doing this, and poor Sadness tells him that the memory was distorted, and then fell. Joy places the Core Memory in time and the Goofball Island returns to be in operation, getting Riley to slide by the balandrán of the stairs. At the end of that day, Riley goes to sleep, and negative emotions (Fear, Anger and Disgust) disagree whether they should be happy as in the past, but when the mother of Riley asks Riley to be happy So as not to sadden his father, all emotions finally succeed. During the first day of school, Joy tries to remove Sadness from the command controls for today, to avoid that it did another accident, enclosing it in a circle. But Sadness causes Riley to accidentally cry after touching another happy memory. Emotions try to remove it, but in vain, because it was still projecting. They manage to remove it, Joy realizes that Sadness was in the controls of the console (only with the intention to help), it removes it of the console and Sadness apologizes. Unfortunately, a new Core Memory (which unlike others, was blue and sad) is formed, and all the Headquarters turns black after its creation. Joy tries to get out the new memory, Sadness tries to stop it, causing the two to start a dispute between them. Joy manages to take the Core Memory to Sadness, but accidentally hit the tray, making the Core Memories out of their place, and all end Personality Islands off. In an attempt to recover all the Core Memories, Joy ends up being sucked in and expelled from Headquarters, along with Sadness and the memories. During the return journey of Joy and Sadness at Headquarters, Riley began to isolate themselves from their friends and peers and starts to wear black clothes, and even ended her friendship with her best friend Meg because of Anger, making the Friendship Island also lost in the Memory Dump. Also later, Riley does not pass in the hockey game, and his Fury causes the collapse of Hockey Island. At the end of that day, Fury came to the conclusion that they could not live in San Francisco, and that it was best to return to Minnesota. Already in the morning, after Fear the wake, Furia inserted bulb idea to flee to Minnesota and encourages Riley to steal credit card his mother, making the Honesty Island to crumble and that the train thought you astray, in which they were traveling Joy, Sadness and Bing Bong. The sky inside the mind had turned gray/black. Joy tries to return using a recall tube, but without success, because the Family Island began to fall. The other emotions that remained in the mind of Riley, they regret to go to Minnesota, but they do not manage to remove the light bulb, because there was no "back". After trying to remove the bulb without success, the console begins to turn black, because Gloom had already taken control. Then, they try to handle the console options, but they do not get Riley to sit down. Fear tells his comrades that they can do nothing, and they all end up scared. Just when there was no hope, Joy and Sadness managed to get safely to Headquarters. Realizing that he had arrived too late and could not do his best to help Riley, Joy entrusted Sadness to face Gloom, and managed to successfully remove the idea of returning to Minnesota. At the end of those days of the Gloom command, everything returns to normal. Description Gloom is a mysterious and invisible character. He only appears as a black wave. His abilities are to grow and become bigger as he becomes important in a person's mind, and is able to make it become insensitive. In the film, he is accidentally created by Sadness and becomes bigger and stronger when Anger destroyed almost all of Riley's personality. The only method to defeat him is consolation, help and hope. Gallery WIN_20160422_164948.JPG|Early Gloom concept with an early version of Riley. WIN_20160422_165028.JPG|Another piece of concpet of Gloom. WIN_20160422_165115.JPG|How Gloom would grow throughout the movie. Trivia *He is one of the 27 emotions that were chosen for the film by the writers. *Originally, Gloom was to be a visible character/emotion, as shown in conceptual art. **The character was going to be a male emotion. **It was originally going to be a penultimate that was going to get bigger as it became more important. Early concepts of him can be seen in the ''Art of Inside Out'' book. * Gloom's original design is inspired by the Invisible beings of Spirited Away. **He is the first villain of Pixar who does not have a physical body (and the first to be created), and is also the second main antagonist that can not speak and who does not utter any word,, the first one is Mor'du, from Brave. **Despite his physical absence, he was also present in the film. The chances that Gloom is also there are as follows: **Sadness begins to turn memories in sad moments. **The Islands begin to become unstable and almost one of them is lost. **Headqearters turns black when Sadness creates the new Core Memory school scene. **The Islands are extinguished and the Goofball Island is lost. **Riley starts wearing black clothes. **Anger crumbles other Personality Islands. **Riley's mind becomes a cloudy sky. **The console turns black. **The gloom that reaches the console when Riley fled from home and emotions could not make her feel anything. ***This could imply that Gloom, (the antagonist who manifested as a penumbra in the world of mind that Riley and his emotions would fight when Riley entered his mind) exists in the Inside Out universe. If Riley's depression worsened, Gloom would have manifested itself in a larger character as in the original plan. *Gloom is completely opposite to Joy for several reasons, and these are the following: **Gloom has no physical body because it is a creation and is born of darkness, and because its beam is black. In the case of Joy, it has a physical body because it is born of light, has several beams of colors, and are blue, golden, purple on one side and white on the other. **Gloom has no feelings because it is a mental disorder, while Joy does. **Gloom is the carrier of depression and melancholy, while Joy is the carrier of happiness and happiness. **Gloom does not like Riley being happy, while Joy does not like that she is sad. From the moment he was created, he tried to keep Riley from being happy, managed to drive Joy out of Headquarters, and even tried to stop her from returning and attempted to usurp the place. *Gloom seems to have a similarity to Ultron, a character from Marvel Comics, because like the android, it was created by a heroic character, but when Sadness was also expelled along with Joy, it was as if he had betrayed his creator, such as Ultron betrayed his creator (Henry Pym) and turned against the Avengers. Category:Rejected Characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Pixar villains Category:Inside Out characters Category:Deleted characters Category:Giants Category:Villains Category:Mysterious characters